movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Lion King (2032 film)
''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Lion King ''is a 2032 coolest comedy wild movie release for 2032. Summary There's more Arnold's real friends in the African Savannah. Plot His friends are taking Arnold to the African Savannah because today is Arnold’s trip day. Until, Stan and Heff are giving Arnold a storybook called Alligator Baby. He saw the two last pages because now he started to get angry. So, he turned himself into the meerkat-warthog monster. He tore the book apart and put in the trash can. And he’s going to destroy heffalumps and woozles again. After that, he made all the heffalumps and woozles drown in the African ocean. Except Stan and Heff. Stan and Hefff heard enough of Arnold’s bad mood. But no! Arnold just smacked Stan’s head and kicked Heff’s butt and made those two run away. And then, Arnold just ran away and cried. But his friends said, “Don’t go!” and Helga says, “Why did they make you upset again?” And then, Arnold says, “That dirty rotten book is making me mad because of heffalumps and woozles!” Arnold just cried and cried with his flood of tears. But Eugene and Sid are going to cry bursting out loud with the big burst of echo and brushed his flood of tears away because they can’t stand it anymore. Poor Arnold. Helga is going to give Arnold a big hug to make him stop crying. Then she’s got an idea to make Arnold feel better. She wants Eugene and Sid to take Arnold to the Africa walk. And then, Eugene and Sid stopped crying and jumped for joy. But Donald Duck was still upset about Chip and Dale. But Phoebe and Rhonda were not so sure. They’re going to give Donald a big tummy hug to make him feel better again and Rhonda says, “I’m sure the worst is over, Donald ol’ buddy.” Meanwhile, Eugene and Sid are looking for their meerkat buddy. And then, they found Lulu. Eugene and Sid are introducing their meerkat buddy Lulu. Lulu understood Arnold’s problems about heffalumps and woozles again. So, she should give him a big tummy hug just like Phoebe and Rhonda. They like to eat bugs and other things with Arnold. Meanwhile, Helga and her animal buddies are beginning to search more animal friends for Arnold. Until, they found them on top of the tree. Helga wants Arnold to meet the alligator Campfire Lass, the seal Lila, and the gorilla Chocolate Boy. Those three guys are going to tell Arnold what’s wrong. And then, Arnold answers their questions. The two last pages of the Alligator Baby are making him furious anger. But they understand how he feels. So, Campfire Lass will give him a giant wild blue flower to make him feel better. After that, Arnold and his friends are getting relaxed for their afternoon break. And then, his friends are telling Arnold and Donald more stories about more animals and their best friends Timon and Pumbaa. Even their other friend SpongeBob Squarepants. At the end of the movie, Stan, Heff , and the rest of heffalumps and woozles are going to apologize to Arnold about the book and the last time in the jungle to make a Hey Arnold movie. Arnold began to cry bursting into tears and gave Stan a hug because he has accepted all the heffalumps and woozles’ apologies. Arnold was so happy about hanging out with his friends forever. Especially Donald Duck who is also Arnold’s friend. The Characters In The Movie Arnold-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-31.9.jpg|Arnold Sid & Eugene (warthog).png|Sid & Eugene (warthog) Lulu (meerkat).png|Lulu (meerkat) Rhonda (elephant).png|Rhonda (elephant) Campfire Lass (alligator).png|Campfire Lass (alligator) Lila (seal).png|Lila (seal) Chocolate Boy (gorilla).png|Chocolate Boy (gorilla) Helga (bear).png|Helga (bear) Green-Eye Princess.png|Green-Eye Princess & Her Children Gerald (water buffallo).png|Gerald (water buffalo) Phoebe (bullfrog).png|Phoebe (bullfrog) Harold (kangaroo) & Olga (Weasel).png|Harold (kangaroo) & Olga (weasel) Stinky (stork).png|Stinky (stork) Curly (toucan).png|Curly (toucan) Peapod Kid (parrot).png|Peapod Kid (parrot) Stoop Kid (vulture).png|Stoop Kid (vulture) Brainey (flamingo).png|Brainey (flamingo) Nadine (aardvark).png|Nadine (aardvark) Big Patty (tiger).png|Big Patty (tiger) Wolfgang (lion).png|Wolfgang (lion) Ludwig (leopard).png|Ludwig (leopard) Ruth P. McDougal (fox).png|Ruth P. McDougal (fox) Sheena (giraffe).png|Sheena (giraffe) Joey (monkey).png|Joey (monkey) Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg|Donald Duck Arnold's Warthog-Meerkat Transformation.png|Arnold's Warthog-Meerkat Monster Transformation Batty Koda.png|Batty Koda Timon & Pumbaa.png|Timon & Pumbaa SpongeBob & Patrick.png|SpongeBob Squarepants & Patrick Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump.png|Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump Heffalumps & woozles.png|Heffalumps & Woozles Chip Dale.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale Casts * Jason Marsden as Arnold, Wolfgang (lion), Ludwig (leopard), Stoop Kid (vulture), Joey (monkey), Batty Koda (Helga's bat buddy), & African Boogie Woogie Men * Patricia Rodriguez as Eugene (warthog), Sid (warthog), Olga (weasel), Chocolate Boy (gorilla), Gerald (water buffalo), Harold (kangaroo), Big Patty (tiger), & Green-Eye Princess's Children * Krystal Meadows as Lulu (meerkat), Campfire Lass (alligator), Stinky (stork), Ruth P. McDougal (fox), Sheena (giraffe), Sandy Cheeks, & Karen * Jodie Resther as Rhonda (elephant), Lila (seal), Curly (toucan), Peapod Kid (parrot), & Green-Eye Princess's Children * Melissa Altro as Helga (bear), Phoebe (bullfrog), Nadine (aardvark), Green-Eye Princess's Children, Chip, & Dale * Hayley Reynolds & Alyson Wener as Green-Eye Princess (together) * Clarence Nash (archive record) as Donald Duck, Arnold's Meerkat-Warthog Monster Transformation, Eugene's Warthog Noises, Sid's Warthog Noises, Lulu's Meerkat Noises, Rhonda's Elephant Noises, Olga's Weasel Noises, Campfire Lass's Alligator Noises, Lila's Seal Noises, Chocolate Boy's Gorilla Noises, Gerald's Water Buffalo Noises, Phoebe's Frog Noises, Big Patty's Tiger Noises, Wolfgang's Lion Noises, Ludwig's Leopard Noises, Sea Bear, Sea Rhino, & Additional Animal Voices * Jimmy Weldon as Donald Duck * Pinto Colvig (archive record) as Brainey (flamingo), Goofy (cameo), & African Boogie Woogie Men * Jim Cummings as Timon & Pumbaa * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary, & Additional Voices * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward & Anchovies * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton & Additional Voices * Bill Farmer as Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump, & Goofy (cameo) * Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Charlie Adler, Bill Fagerbakke, Wayne Knight, Cree Summer, Jamil Walker Smith, & Toran Caudell as Heffalumps, Woozles, & Plankton's Cousins Music Composer * Jim Lang SpongeBob Episodes * The Smoking Peanut * I'm Your Biggest Fanatic * The Camping Episode * Welcome To The Chum Bucket * Plankton's Army * Clams Songs/Soundtracks * Lala (from'' Rhythm Of The Pride Lands'') * Hakuna Matata (Baha Men) * A Trip To The Africa (Jason Marsden & Jodie Resther) * Donald's A Handsome Duck (Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, & Jimmy Weldon) * Warthogs & Meerkats (Patricia Rodriguez & Krystal Meadows) * Birds Of The Feather (Krystal Meadows, Jodie Resther, Jason Marsden, & Jimmy Weldon) * No Need To Cry, Arnold (Patricia Rodriguez, Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, & Jason Marsden) * Animal Kingdom (Jason Marsden, Patricia Rodriguez, Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, & Jimmy Weldon) Trailer Trailer begins with the Crossover Films Co., Ltd. logo Arnold: What is this place? Helga: I'm glad you ask, Arnold. Welcome to Africa. Arnold: WOW! Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 2: The Lion King. Coming April 2032 Category:Movies Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Donald Duck Category:Comedy Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Jungle Category:Nickelodeon Movies